Flash memory provides non-volatile memory where blocks (which include multiple locations) of flash memory are erasable in a flash operation. Flash memory comprises cells, which are an array of floating gate transistors, for storing information. Traditionally one bit of information can be stored in each cell. However, some flash memory devices such as multi-cell memory devices can store more than one bit per cell. Two well-known types of circuitry that are present in flash memory cells are NAND and NOR.
Flash memory is currently limited by the fact that it has a finite number of erase-write cycles. Current flash memory does not have a way to notify a user of its erase-write cycle life is being approached or has been exceeded. In other words, users are not able to predict when their flash memory devices are about to fail. When a flash memory device fails, the device is inoperable and any data stored on the device is lost or corrupted. Without being informed of a possible device failure, a user may continue to store critical information on the flash memory, which will be lost when the flash memory device fails.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.